Allowing Others In
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Things go horrible wrong in Joe Smith's workshop. Will Emily survive? Or will she allow the tragedy to overcome and win? Dark themes ... don't expect any light moments.
1. The Crime Scene

**TITLE:** _Allowing Others In_

**SUMMARY:** _Picks up right in the episode "In Blood and Name" when Emily goes into Joe Smith's workroom. This is my take on what else could have happened to Prentiss if the team hadn't been able to get the single in time. Will Emily be able to survive her life altering situation? Will she allow anyone in to help her? _

**CATEGORY:** _Angst / Crime/ Tragedy / Hurt/Comfort/ Friendship/ Family/ Spiritual _

**RATING**: _M – Due to Sexual Content _

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE CRIME SCENE**

Emily saw the warning the nurse was shooting her.

She turned thinking that Joe had a gun or a knife and was ready to strike her from the side, she was unprepared for the 2 X 4 that he rammed into her head. She couldn't stop the "Uuh!" that slipped from her mouth as she falls to the floor and drops Morgan's gun.

She watched in a blurry fashion as Joe dropped the piece of wood and quickly picks up the gun and pointed it at her. The door opens and she is shocked that David, sweet innocent David walked in. She wanted to get up and rush over and protect the boy from his father and from the sight of the school nurse tied up and gagged. But she couldn't move. She couldn't shout. All she could do was listen to David and his father.

"She said she was a friend of yours." David said looking at his father.

Joe looked shocked. "What?" 

David shrugged and repeated, "She said she was friend of yours."

Emily watched blurry as Joe shoved the gun towards David. "All right. Take it." David looked scared. "I can't."

Joe's voice echoed through the room, "Take it! Look. It's okay. It's okay. You just put your finger on the trigger ..."

Emily finally found her voice but she was ashamed that it was weak. "No."

Joe puts the gun in David's hand and points it at Emily. "Point it right at her. Hurry. This is all her fault."

Emily's heart stopped as she saw that David, innocent David had Morgan's gun pointed at her. She saw the boy's finger shake towards the trigger. She had to stop this from happening, she had to save the boy from his father. She had to save him from this act that wasn't his fault. She lifted her hand towards the gun, towards the boy, she pleaded with her eyes. 

"This is her fault. We're doing the right thing. Okay?" Joe said as he moved away from his son and rushed Emily and he grabbed ahold of her arms and started to bind them behind her with rope that he had in his back pocket. "We're doing the right thing. Point it! Point!"

**A/N I'm breaking in to let you know that I got the spoken words from the transcript of "In Birth and Death , i.e. In Name and Blood." **

Emily managed to press the single before Joe managed to grab hold of her right arm and slam it behind her, she felt bones crack and knew that she may have a broken arm. But all that matter now was to get David out of that room, and the nurse too of course. She was shocked at how fast Joe managed to tie her arms with the rope. She felt Joe's hand move to her neck and she felt him began to squeeze ... "If she fights me, son, than you shoot her. Do you understand me." Joe voice shouted in her dull head.

"I can't." David said fearful.

"It's all her fault. Everything will be ok again once I deal with her." Joe said in a panic voice.

Where was the team? She had pushed the button not ten seconds ago; the team should have been here by now. Emily fought to stay alert and stay alive but she felt Joe's hands tighten even more on her neck. Her blurry vision was turning black when all a sudden she could see once more. Still blurry but she could see never less. Joe had removed his hands from her neck and she found herself tied against a plank. She was standing up and staring into Morgan's gun with David's scared eyes glued to her face.

"Who are you?" Joe hissed in her ear as he slowly moved around her body. 

Emily remained silent, she kept her eyes on David. 

Joe face suddenly was in front of her. "**WHO ARE YOU**!" He screamed making her jump.

"Emily Prentiss." Emily said with tears in her eyes. 

"What do you do for a living?" Joe asked in a calm voice.

"I am currently in the middle of a transfer. So nothing at the moment." Emily said.

"What company do you work for?" Joe asked as he lifted his hands to her shirt and suddenly Emily felt her pink long sleeved shirt rip away from her stomach and chest. 

"Let David leave, Joe, please. Don't let your son see you in this act." Emily said in a pleading voice as she fully realized what Joe Smith intended to do to her. Where was the team, why haven't they come in yet? 

Joe's eyes never left her eyes, "David, you are going to see the heart of a lying cheating bitch of a whore." He smiled and even through her eyes were blurry Emily saw that the smile didn't even come close to meeting his eyes. "If she moves than I want you to shoot her."

"I can't." David said in a tearful voice.

"What company do you work for?" Joe asked as he waved a big fat red marker in Emily's eyes. 

"I work for the state." Emily said as she felt Joe's hands on her breast bone just above her bra. She swallowed hard as she felt the pen over her left breast where her heart was located. She felt tears run down her checks as she felt the lines that he was drawing on her. 

Joe slowly dropped the red marker and the marker made a ping noise in the now silent room. He reached up and and around Emily and slowly undid her bra snap and soon Emily's bra was off of her chest. She felt him move up and yank her straps and soon the bra left her body. He stepped back and allowed his son to get a full view of a woman's uncovered chest. He walked over to his son and put his hand on David's shoulders. "Take a long and hard look son, those two things that allow milk into a babies stomach to keep the baby alive, are just two hanging useless items. Humans are better off with just store bought formula than another human beings milk." Venom simply oozed out of his mouth.

David blinked at the sight of the woman whom his father was about to kill and quickly looked up at his father, he couldn't look and truly humiliate the woman who was in front of him. He still had the gun pointed at her and his finger was still trying to work it's way to the trigger. His father looked down and frowned deeply and he knew that he had to go back to look at the woman. So he turned and looked at Emily.

Joe stormed over to her and she soon felt his hands on her breast and she gasped in pain as she felt him jerk her nipples. Pulling them, trying to tear them from her body. He leaned his face forward and she felt his hot breath on his neck. "I usually just cut out the hearts of the bitches ... but you are different. So much different from the rest." Emily felt one of his hands run down her breast line and stomach until he reached her belt. She felt him quickly undo her belt and button and her zipper. She felt his other hand quickly move down to her waist and she felt her body being pushed forward as he quickly pulled her pants down from her butt and he managed to remove her panties at the same time. Her butt slammed back against the plank as he moved slightly away and knelt down to yank her pants and panties off of her body. He had quickly jerked her shoes and socks off before the pants. So Emily was now standing naked – all expect for her rip shirt and tied up and bound.

Joe quickly stood to his feet and jerked her body forward once more and he managed to quickly remove the torn shirt from her arms. He pushed her back and smiled as he heard how her back crashed against the plank. He quickly stepped back and undid his own belt and pulled down his pants and boxers. He stood in front of the woman with his cock sticking straight out. Without looking at his son, "Son, I'm not always going to be around for you, matter of fact I'll soon have to leave you. But before I do I want to teach you one last thing about lying whores." 

Emily shook her head. "No." She whimpered. Joe suddenly stood in front of her and leaned his face in close. "**SHUT UP**!" He screamed as he suddenly used the palm of his right hand and slapped her across the face. Emily's head twisted to the left. She quickly felt Joe's hands on her body once more. She felt his hand on her thin stomach and she tried to suck in her stomach trying to get him to let her go, but that just made him madder and she felt his finger nails trying to claw their way into her skin. 

"I told you not to move, whore, one more mistake like that and I will have my son kill you." Joe hissed in her ear as he slammed her stomach backwards and her back went against the plank even harder than before. Emily stopped moving. She felt his arms move around her back and lift her away from the plank. She felt him move her back forward and knew that this was it, he was going to rape her, but than suddenly before she reached his cock she was slammed back against the plank. 

"Come here son, I want you to have a closer look." Joe said turning his head and watching his son walk forward still with the gun sticking out. He nodded to the right of him. "Stand over there." He watched as David obeyed and than he turned back to look at the weeping woman in front of him.

Joe lowered his right hand and suddenly he slammed his entire hand into her vagina. He watched as her eyes widen in pain and he smiled. He jerked his hand out and than slammed it back in. "You like that bitch, don't you." He snarled as he repeated his hand movements, he felt hot sticky liquid finally and he pulled out his hand. He raised it and found blood running down his hand. He looked at her. "Funny I didn't realize you were a virgin." But than light came to his eyes. "You weren't a virgin were you?"

Emily shook her head. 

Joe tilted his head. "Are you planning on having children some day, dear Emily?" 

He read the truth in Emily's eyes. "You will not now, not after I'm through with you." He waved his hand to the side of him where David still stood. "If you behave dear Emily, than I'll let you live." 

Emily began to whimper through her closed mouth. Joe's right hand quickly punched her in the stomach. **"SHUT UP WHORE!**" He shouted as he continued to punch Emily in the stomach. Emily finally stopped whimpering. "Good." He sighed as he punched her once more for good measure.

He wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her forward and he quickly slammed his rock hard cock into her bleeding vagina. He saw that her eyes widen in fear and shock and he knew that she would remember this moment for the rest of her life. He didn't care that he was slamming into a bleeding woman, why should he have to worry about AIDS. He would be dead in six months time anyway. He moved her waist backwards and forwards quickly as his rhythm quickly turned into a manic. He felt sweat roll off his back underneath his red tee shirt. 

Emily had withdrawn from the situation the moment she felt Joe slam his cock into her, all she wanted was for this act to be finished. She knew that she had to fight to live – that she couldn't allow this monster to win. So she didn't try to fight this – she didn't try to cry out again. She knew that Joe would be finished soon and he would keep her alive solely so she could live her life and remember this act for the rest of her life. This was his revenge on her. Her eyes closed.

"**OPEN YOUR EYES WHORE, I WANT TO SEE YOUR EYES!**" Emily's eyes jerked open at Joe's scream. Her vision was still blurry from when he hit her with the 2 X 4 and all she could see was a blurry man's face coming forward than back ward and forward in a rapid fashion. She felt her lower self tense up as she felt herself come. But Joe kept slamming into her.

Suddenly the door burst open and, "FBI!" 

Emily cried out in pain as Joe was jerked out of her. Her back slammed into the plank and she closed her eyes. The next thing she saw was the face of Aaron Hotchner. Emily tried to back away in fear but she was still tied to the plank. She felt hands on her body and she tensed up for another go. But suddenly she felt a piece of warm smooth material on her and she was quickly untied and she was in JJ's arms as the younger woman was trying to keep her warm. She closed her eyes and passed out. 

**END CHAPTER ONE**

Author's Note: OMG even I can't believe I wrote a rape scene for Emily Prentiss. This chapter started off as a night mare to be put in a later chapter in my story "Far From You" but I knew that I had a story on my hands when I wrote Joe beginning to rape Emily.

_**I want to deeply apologize to anyone who finds **_this _**subject matter offensive and are upset that Emily is in this situation. But if you continue to read than I promise that this subject matter will be handed in a sensitive manner and with true respect to all rape victims. **_

_**Just to let you know this entire scene has happened in ten minutes. **_


	2. Going Home

**Beta: **_Sofia Lindz – I want to say thank you for beta-ing for me on this part of the story. I look forwarding to working with you again._

**CHAPTER TWO **

**GOING HOME**

**AT THE HOSPITAL **

Emily's eyes slowly opened and she blinked as her vision took in a very blurry face before her. She tried to move but she still felt the plank behind her and she knew that Joe wasn't done with her yet. Not by a long shot. She opened her mouth to cry out 'no' but she couldn't speak.

"Emily, it's ok. You are safe now." A female voice said softly. Emily blinked. When did Joe Smith turn into a female. "It's JJ, Emily," The voice said in a gentle voice. She felt a hand cover her own and she quickly jerked hers away. Emily shook her head and sobbed "No, Please just leave me alone. Don't do this, Joe, please."

JJ quickly redrew her hand hoping that this would calm Emily down. She watched as the older woman squeeze her eyes shut and tears fell heavily down her checks. All she wanted to do was gather Emily Prentiss in her arms and comfort her friend, but she knew that she couldn't. Emily had been violated in the most horrific way and any sudden touches would freeze her up. She already felt guilty for giving into her desire to touch Emily's hand.

JJ remained silent as she waited for Emily to calm down, she just hoped that next time Emily opened her eyes she would truly see her and she would be calm. She could only pray. She felt the rest of the team behind her.

Emily got a hold of her breathing and she slowly opened her eyes once more, the image in front of her came into focus and she saw JJ in front of her. Her eyes took in the white walls behind JJ and knew that she was in a hospital, her eyes took in Hotch, Reid, Morgan and Strauss. Her eyes shifted and looked at the other side of JJ. She couldn't bare to look at her teammates and have them look at her. She knew that they knew what had happened to her, she very well knew that each one of them, minus Strauss, had been in Joe's workroom and had seen Joe inside her naked body.

"Emily," JJ said in a soft gentle voice.

"Don't." Emily said in a toneless voice still with her eyes at the white wall. "Don't treat me like a victim. I'm not a victim you know who very well did this to me. Case closed."

"The doctor said that you are able to go home with us, today if you would like. He has said that you need to be checked out by your doctor back home." JJ said.

"I'll get ready, but I would very like it if you all left me alone." Emily said still not turning her head to face her team mates.

"Of course." Hotch said and watched as Strauss led the group out of the room, only he and JJ remained behind. He watched as JJ tried once more to reach out to Emily.

"Emily, the doctor said that you are going to be very sore from where Joe had punched you in the stomach." JJ said. "If you would like, I could help you."

"No thank you." Emily said still mono tonelessly.

Hotch walked over and helped JJ to her feet and with one final look at the fallen agent they left the room closing the door behind them, Hotch made sure that his back was against the door so no one could look in the room, even by accident.

As soon as she heard the door close and she sensed that she was the only breathing human being in the room, Emily slowly pulled back the hospital covers from her hot body. She winched as she sat up she almost blacked out and fell backwards back onto the bed. She closed her eyes as she waited for her head to stomach spinning and waited to see if her stomach would settle down. She breathed a few deep breaths as she slowly opened her eyes once more. She moved more slowly than before as she got out of the bed and walked over to where a outfit was waiting for her. She turned around and saw that small window of her door was covered by a back. But she still didn't feel safe so she walked over to where the curtain was and drew it so that she couldn't see the door any longer.

She managed to remove the backless hospital grown and put on her fresh pair of underwear and her bra. She sat down with a winch and a soft grunt as she pulled on the black slacks. She carefully put her arms through her long sleeved button down forest green shirt and slowly button up the buttons. She managed to put on her socks and loafers. She stood to her feet and grabbed the leg length sweater and slipped it on. She button up the buttons and tied the belt around her waist. She turned and walked carefully past the curtain and towards the door that would led out of the room.

She put her hand on the knob and slowly turned it she watched as the white shirt that had been covering the window move. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door wider, and she saw her team waiting in the hallway all eyes quickly shifting. They had been watching the door waiting for her to exist. Emily's eyes lowered to the floor. She couldn't look at them. "I'm ready to go."

"You have to sit in the wheelchair, Em, they won't let you leave if you don't." She heard JJ's voice in front of her. Emily looked at the wheel chair and bit her lip. She slowly turned around and eased herself into the chair. Her arms went to the wheel so she could wheel herself out but she winced in pain.

"Please trust me, to get you to the SUV." JJ said in a gentle voice above her.

Emily just nodded her head and she kept her eyes on her lap. She felt the chair began to move and she saw two pairs of shoes ahead of her and she knew that Reid and Morgan were leading the way out of the hospital. The wheel chair soon stopped and she saw the door of the SUV open up.

"Please trust me enough to get you into the SUV." JJ said to the right of her. Emily turned her head and found that JJ had knelt down so she was eye level with her. Emily swallowed around the lump and slowly nodded her head. She watched as JJ stood to her feet and gently put her hand on her upper arm. She stiffen. She felt JJ pause. "Just do it." Emily said in a monotone voice.

She felt herself being lifted up and carefully helped into the back seat of the SUV. "Trust me enough to help you buckle in and let me sit next to you." JJ said softly as her hand stayed on her arm. Emily simply nodded. She tensed up as JJ moved herself across from her and grabbed the seat belt and pulled it across her waist and shoulders. She felt closed in and confined but she knew that it was necessary because it was quite unsafe to be in a moving car without being buckled in.

She breathed easier when JJ was off of her and a few inches from her. She still felt that JJ was way to close to her but deep down she knew that JJ and the rest of the team wouldn't hurt her. But after everything that had happened to her it was hard to believe what she knew deep down to what the monster had done to her. She turned her face towards the window and just stared without seeing anything as the SUV started to move.

**THE PLANE**

"Please trust me enough to help you onto the plane, Em," JJ softly said twenty minutes later as Hotch stopped the SUV just outside of the jet that would take the team back to Quantico. Emily simply nodded and she soon felt JJ's hands on her arm once more and she was helped from the SUV and up the stairs to the jet. She sat down gratefully on the couch and JJ finally removed her hands from her body.

"Would you like some water?" JJ asked looking down at her. Emily shook her head. "You need to get something in your system, Emily, it's been hours since you had a proper meal." JJ said. Emily looked up into JJ's eyes, "I said no, ok." She quickly lowered her eyes once more.

"Ok." JJ said softly as she fought the tears from falling. She couldn't fall apart, not in front of the broken woman. "If you need anything, please let me know." She waited a beat for Emily to say something but the woman just remained silent.

JJ moved across and sat down on the couch opposite from Emily's couch. She wasn't going to move far from the broken woman. She saw that Reid had taken the seat that faced her own couch and that Morgan was sitting in the seat two down from Emily's couch and Hotch had taken a seat opposite Morgan, Strauss was sitting in the chair closest to the planes door. JJ turned her eyes back to Emily in case Emily needed her.

Emily felt the plane lift off the ground. She suddenly felt herself becoming sick. She leaned forward and suddenly she felt an arm on her back and a trash can in front of her. She vomited. She couldn't stop, although she had nothing in her system she started to have dry heaves. If it weren't for the arm around her than she would have fallen onto the ground. Tears rolled down her checks and she felt chills over come her as she kept dry heaving. She couldn't stop.

Emily finally leaned sideways into the waiting shoulder as she finally felt herself grow weaker from being sick. She had thankfully stopped dry heaving. She started shaking and couldn't control her shakes. She felt another arm wrap around her front and pull her even closer to the body. She closed her eyes and she knew no more.

Emily came around and found herself lying length wise on the couch and she knew she was still on the jet heading back to Virgina. Her vision began to come back to her and she found JJ kneeling in front of her with the widest and saddest blue eyes known to man kind. She closed her eyes once more trying to hide from JJ's pity gaze.

"Emily," JJ's soft voice entered and she slowly opened her eyes once more. "It's time to get of the plane."

Emily nodded and tried to sit up but her stomach protested.

"Please trust me enough to help you get off the plane and get you home." JJ said as she held out her hand for Emily to take.

Emily slowly nodded and allowed JJ to help her and lead her off the the plane past the other team mates. She felt JJ's strong gripe on her arm as she slowly led her to where her car was parked, Emily knew that someone had called ahead and asked for JJ's car to be parked just a few feet from where the jet would be landing. She was soon in JJ's car and JJ was bent over and pulling the seat belt around her once more. Emily just stared out of the front wind shield and waited for JJ to remove herself.

JJ removed herself from her position over Emily and softly closed the door and she moved around the front of her car to the drivers side. It was time to get Emily back home. She saw that the rest of the team were silently waiting for her to drive away before they went back to the office to write up the report. She got into the drivers side and quickly buckled in and drove off.

Out of the corner of her right eye JJ watched as Emily turned her head away from her and stare out of the window.

**AT EMILY'S **

JJ parked and turned off her car. She reached and unbuckled her seat belt. She turned and faced Emily's profile. "Please trust me enough to help you into your home, Em." She waited for Emily to respond.

Emily's head nodded. She listened as JJ got out of her side of the car and made her way to her own side. She turned her head to face the front window as JJ opened her door. She tensed up as JJ reached over her to unbuckle her seatbelt and gently remove it from her body. She could smell JJ's perfume and bath soap. She saw a hand in front of her and she slowly lifted her own and took hold of the offered hand. She allowed JJ to help her from the car and she felt JJ's hand on her waist as she shut the door.

She felt JJ remove her hand from her waist and back up to her upper arm, she allowed JJ to lead her to the front door where her door man held the door open. Emily tightened up when she and JJ stepped into the lift. She breathed easier as soon as the doors slid opened and JJ led her off of it.

She stopped outside her apartment door and wasn't at all surprised that JJ all ready had the key to her door in her hand. She watched as JJ's hand put the key in the lock and turned it with a steady hand. JJ pulled the key out and opened the door, she led Emily into the hallway and closed the door. Emily stiffened up as she heard the door lock.

"Please, Em, trust me enough to make sure you get comfortable in bed." JJ said as she took her hand off of the door.

Emily nodded because she felt how shaky her legs truly were and she knew she couldn't get herself into her bed on her own. She allowed the younger blond woman to lead her towards her living room where the staircase that would led up to her bedroom was. She had to put her hand on the railing as she slowly made her way up the stairs. She was relieved that JJ had her other side because she knew one false move and she would have fallen down the stairs and injured herself even more.

She watched as if she was out of her body and soul as JJ led her down the hallway to where her bedroom was. JJ led her into her room and gently helped her sit on her bed. "Please trust me enough to help you prepare for bed, Emily." She heard JJ said to the shell that she had become.

Emily watched as her head just nodded automatically. She watched as her body tensed up as JJ carefully unbutton her leg length sweater before she moved over to where her dresser was. She watched as JJ pulled out her silk pajama top and bottoms and move back over to where her body was sitting straight up and stiff as a board.

Emily kept a close eye on her outer body as JJ gently removed her shoes and socks. JJ slowly and ever so carefully started to unbutton her shirt and carefully helped her remove it from her chest. JJ carefully helped her into a standing position and carefully unbutton her button and zipped down her zipper. She watched as she stiffened even more as JJ carefully pulled her slacks down to her knee and than allowed the slacks to fall to the ground. JJ helped her sit back on the bed and than she watched as JJ knelt in front of her and lifted first her right leg than her left to remove the slacks. JJ reached across her and picked up a fresh pair of panties and looked into her eyes. She saw her body nod a tight nod and JJ carefully removed her panties keeping her eyes lowered as she slipped the fresh pair on and up. JJ carefully put her leg back on her lap. JJ carefully put her leg into the left side of her pajama bottoms and than she did the same with the right leg. She watched as JJ stood to her feet and helped her up to a standing position once more so she could kneel down once more and slowly pull up the bottoms to cover her once more.

She watched as JJ gently helped her back onto the bed and carefully helped her slip the top over her bruised shoulders and arms. JJ slowly button up her top and than leaned forward and reached behind her and unclasped her bra. JJ pulled back, carefully reached into her right side of the top and carefully slid her strap down her arm, than she watched as JJ carefully moved sideways so she could reach into the right sleeve and grasp the bra strap from that end, she carefully brought out the bra.

Emily simply watched as JJ carefully helped her shell shocked body to stand once more and reach over and pulled back the comforter and sheets from her bed. She watched as JJ carefully helped her body lay length wise on the bed and carefully pulled the sheet and the blanket up to cover her shaking body.

"Please trust me enough to stay until you have fallen asleep, Em." JJ said as she looked down at the broken woman. She waited for a response but she got nothing, expect Emily closing her eyes and tightening up once more. She knew that if she didn't get Emily's permission to stay than she would do more harm by staying than anything else. She waited a few more minutes before she turned and walked towards the door. She stopped midway there and turned and looked at the bed. "If you need me anytime, day or night than call me please." She turned and left the bedroom.

Emily opened her eyes as she listened for the sound of JJ leaving her apartment and when she got the sign she began to breath a little easier. But than Joe's face came to her mind once more and she could feel his hands and his scent over come her and she began to shake and sob silent tears.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Dealing with the Aftermath of Tragedy

**CHAPTER THREE**

**DEALING WITH THE AFTERMATH OF TRAGEDY**

JJ walked into the conference room and found the rest of the team sitting around the room not looking at each other. Hotch had stood up the moment she walked into the room and looked at her with worry. She simply shook her head as she walked over to Spencer. Spencer took one look in her eyes and opened his arms and she fell into the waiting hug. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled herself as close as she could as she finally began to allow herself to shake.

Spencer felt the hot tear drops hit the nap of his neck and he just tightened his hold on JJ and allowed her to silently break. He looked over her head and saw that Hotch kept his eyes on them but had a faraway look in his eyes. He saw that Morgan was sitting in his chair simply staring at the table with his hands clenched on the chairs. Morgan looked like he was ready to murder someone. His eyes slowly traveled over to the far end of the room where Gracia was standing with her back on the wall. He saw that her eyes had welled up with unshed tears and she was simply shaking her blond head. 

JJ finally pulled herself together and pulled away from Spencer, she slipped her right hand into his and just simply held his hand. She needed this connection, this connection that would help her not slip off and scream into the bottom less pit of hell. His hand squeezed gently back and she knew that he needed this connection just as much as she did.

"How the hell did this happen?" Gracia's voice asked from where she was standing. She had lifted her tear strain face and looked at Morgan. 

"We allowed her to go in, alone and unprepared." Morgan said looking up and meeting Gracia's eyes and than he lowered his eyes quickly.

"I'm the one who let her go in." Hotch said. "This is all my fault." 

"I should have been a better back up, I shouldn't have gone around back to give JJ and Reid their vests." Morgan said over Hotch's voice. He sighed deeply. He looked straight at Reid and JJ. "They knew better to be in a situation without their bullet proof vests. They would have gotten the hell away." 

"I'm the one who let her go in." Hotch repeated as he stood to his feet. "This is all my fault." He looked around the room and eyed each teammates in the eyes. He saw JJ slowly shake her head but he just thinned his lips.

"What I want to know is why the fuck was Emily Prentiss was even at the suspects home." Strauss demanded as she stormed into the room slamming the door closed behind her. "Emily had resigned from the FBI so she was just a civilian." She moved and sat down in the chair at the head of the table, the chair that normally was empty because of the television set that was set up. She glared into Hotch's eyes and watched as he sat back down in his seat.

She waited for the rest of the team to take their seats around the table before she continued to speak. "We just sent a civilian into a unknown suspects house where she was attacked and raped." She looked each one of the BAU team in the eyes with anger. She looked at Hotch last and the longest. "This situation will be investigated to the fullest and if there is any cause at all than you will be charged with aiding and a bidding rape."

"I understand." Hotch said with a tight nod. 

Strauss nodded, "Until there are probable cause than things will remain as they are. Hotch you are officially back as team leader."

"What about Emily? Her papers haven't gone through yet." Gracia spoke up.

Strauss looked sternly over at Gracia before turning back to face Hotch. "As soon as Emily is able, she'll return to her place here on the team. IF she still wants to that is." 

"She'll want too." JJ was the one who spoke in a sure voice. 

Strauss nodded tightly. "Now I want to know what exactly happened in that house? I know that Agent Prentiss would have pressed the panic button, why the hell didn't we receive the signal?" 

"I spoke to the nurse, and she told me that when Joe surprised Emily with the 2 X 4 Emily feel onto her side where the beeper was located. So the beeper must have smashed without Emily noticing." Morgan said in a mono toneless voice. 

"What made Agent Prentiss so different from the rest of the women that Smith had cut the hearts out. Why did he become sexual with Prentiss?" Strauss demanded still with eyes locked onto Hotch's.

"He didn't send his son out to get Emily, she just showed up at the door and got herself let in." Morgan said. "She had a gun on her and she showed how strong she truly was." Morgan's right hand tapped on the table. "Joe Smith had to prove to her that she wasn't the one in charge, that she was just a bitch, a whore." Bile swelled up in his thoart and he had to swallow the bitterness as he continued. 

"Raping her was a way to break her. To show her that she was no better than dogs. That dogs were better than she was." Morgan closed his mouth as he lowered his eyes onto the table.

"What about David Smith?" Strauss asked.

"We are trying to contact his mother so she can sign over her rights, we are going to be moving him to Virginia so he can live in a safe house. We are going to assign agents to raise him and make sure that he has a happy and safe home life. He will be in protected care for the rest of his life." Hotch said looking straight into Strauss's eyes.

Strauss firmly nodded her head. She stood to her feet and walked from the room leaving the door open. 

**TWO MONTHS HAS PASSED**

Emily swung open the door to the BAU and walked through the doors. She kept her head held high as she felt every pair of eyes locked on her. She walked down the isles towards where desk was located. She set her purse down and than she moved to the stair case that would led to Hotch's office. 

She felt eyes follow her as she walked up the stairs and she stopped outside of Hotch's open door. "Sir." She said with a tight nod as he stood to his feet behind his desk. She saw his nod and she walked into the room and sat down prime and proper. She crossed her ankles and her hands rested in her lap. Her head lifted higher as she looked into Hotch's eyes. She watched as he sat back down in his chair.

"Welcome back, Emily." Hotch said his eyes soft.

"Thank you, Sir," Emily said in a steady voice. "It's good to be back." 

"Are you sure you are ready," Hotch started but she quickly cut in. "I'm sure I'm ready to return to duty, sir, more than ready." She said firmly.

Hotch looked at her deeply in the eyes and than nodded firmly. "Ok." 

"Are there any new cases?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "No, JJ is going over the files as we speak, but so far nothing has come our way." 

Emily nodded and stood to her feet. 

"Please sit down, Emily." Hotch said with a deep sigh. He watched as she sat back down and sat the way she had in the beginning of the meeting. He stood to his feet and he walked over and sat in the chair next to hers. 

Emily looked steady at him. "How's David?" She asked still in a firm voice, a voice that showed no emotion at all.

"He likes the safe house and the agents that are raising him. He still doesn't feel safe or comfortable yet of course. But he has told me that he likes the house." Hotch said. "He's asked about you." He saw something flicker in her eyes but it was quickly gone. 

"Tell him that I'm fine." Emily said. "I'm fine." She nodded her head. 

"We have located David's mother and she willing signed away her mother's rights." Hotch said. He kept his eyes firmly on Emily's. "She said that she never wanted to set eyes on him ever again. That she would be thankful if he even forgot that he even had a mother." He watched as Emily blinked rapidly but than just as quickly withdrew back into herself.

She looked steady in his eyes, "Have you been out to visit David much, sir?" 

Hotch simply nodded.

"Next time you are there, tell him that I'll come and see him soon." With that Emily stood to her feet and walked from the office. She felt Hotch's eyes on her back and she stiffen up. 

She felt eyes on her from the bull pen once more as she walked down the hallway and paused out side the office that Jason Gideon used to have. She stopped and turned and looked into the office and found a man sitting at his desk with brown eyes steady on hers. She nodded and moved passed the office. She knew that the man was Agent David Rossi. JJ had told her about Gideon's replacement when she had called a few weeks ago to check on her. 

Emily had done research on her new team mate and knew that she would be able to work well with David Rossi. She walked down the stairs and back over to her desk. She pulled out her chair and took a seat and breathed in deeply. She picked up her purse and put it on the back of her chair. It was time to get to work, she had two months to catch up on.

**END CHAPTER THREE **


	4. Interacting 101

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**INTERACTING 101**

"Emily," Emily looked up from the file she was going over and looked into Reid's eyes. "Hello Reid," She said in a formal voice. She lowered her head once more to the file and she heard him sigh across from her. She kept her eyes clued to the file not taking in anything at all. Matter of fact she hadn't taken anything in at all since she had opened it.

She suddenly felt a body standing next to her, not to close, but close enough to make her stiffen even more. "Emily, I don't know how that file ended up on your desk." JJ's gentle voice said. Her hand rested on the desk, so Emily could see the smooth delicate skin. She slowly lifted her head and looked up into JJ's compassionate eyes. Her hand closed the file and she moved it to the side closer to JJ's hand. Her hand touched JJ's and she quickly pulled back. 

JJ read the fear in the older woman's eyes, she wanted to wrap her arms around her and pull her into a hug. She wanted to comfort and take care of this broken agent. But Emily hadn't allowed her in since the day that JJ put her into bed. "Emily," JJ had to try one more time.

Emily pushed her chair back and stood to her feet. "I'm sorry JJ, but I don't have time. I have a lot to catch up on." With that she turned and walked down the isle away from her and the bull pen. JJ, Reid, Morgan, Gracia and Hotch watched her leave. Rossi stood at his window and watched the agent that he had heard so much about since arriving walk with a stiff board back. 

He put his right hand into his pocket and he removed an item and sightly toyed with it in his hand. He watched as the rest of his new team eyed each other with concern and than JJ turning and followed Emily towards the small kitchen that was set up just to the right of the bull pen. He saw Reid looking up and locking eyes with him and he smiled a tight line. He turned away from his window and went back to his desk. He had work to finish before the next case came up.

JJ stopped just outside of the door and found Emily with her hands on the counter and just simply staring at the coffee maker. Emily's body was tight and on alert. She wanted to go over to the older woman and wrap her arms around her and comfort her. But she knew that Emily wasn't ready for that yet. Emily wasn't ready to be touched. JJ had called AmbassadorPrentiss and found that Emily had even cut off communication with her since arriving home. She opened her mouth, when Emily's head turned towards her.

"Would you like a cup also?" She asked her face passive.

JJ simply shook her head. She held the file in her right hand at her side. "I'm sorry that I took the file from you." She didn't know what else to say to this broken woman in front of her.

Emily simply shrugged. "It's a closed file, I understand." 

"It's actually a case that has just been finished. It was apposed to have been placed on my desk, but one of the under agents must have gotten busy and put it on your desk by mistake." JJ sighed. "I need to find out who did this, so I can make sure it doesn't happen again."

Emily tightly nodded once. 

"Not that you don't have any rights to files," JJ quickly said.

"I understand." Emily said.

JJ couldn't think of anything else to say. How was it that she could comfort compete strangers in their time of need, but she couldn't comfort one of her team mates and family? But she knew that this situation was different than anything she had come across in her life. Yes Emily Prentiss was raped but Emily very well knew that her team mates had come into the room and seen her being raped. That was even harder to take and deal with than just being raped.

Emily hand started to move towards the coffee maker and she suddenly winced in pain as her hand touched the burning hot glass container. "Ouch." She moaned as she brought her hand quickly away and up to her mouth. 

JJ rushed over and put her hands on Emily's shoulders and cried gently, "Oh Emily, sweetheart."

Emily stiffen and felt herself begin to hyperventilate as she stared wide eyed in fear at the face in front of her. She saw Joe Smith in front of her and he was once more inside her slamming into her over and over again. She tried to back away and get away from the monster who had her in his grasp but she couldn't move. 

Hotch walked towards the kitchen to refill his coffee mug but he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Emily hyperventilating and JJ backing away in fear. "Oh my God, Emily." He whispered as he rushed into the room and managed to shut the door behind him. He quickly turned the lock so no one else could enter the room. He put his mug on the counter and just stood there. He wanted to rush over to Emily, wrap his arms around her, pull her into him and he just wanted to hold her until she calmed down. But he couldn't. He would only make the situation worse if he made one more towards the woman who was hyperventilating in front of him. 

"Emily, it's JJ, please recognize my voice." JJ softly said as she just simply stared at the hyperventilating woman in front of her. 

"Please Joe, leave me alone. Please stop." Emily shook her head.

"Emily, it's JJ," JJ said once more and she saw that Emily was calming slightly down. "I want you to close your eyes for a moment." Emily slowly obeyed and her breathing finally returned to normal. "Now slowly open your eyes." Emily ever so slowly opened her eyes and JJ knew that she recognized her. "I'm sorry." JJ whispered.

"It's not your fault." Emily said still with the wild fear in her eyes. She managed to back away a few steps and was relieved that her legs still held her up. Even though they were shaky. She looked over JJ's shoulder and saw Hotch looking at her with such compassion in his eyes and worry. She stiffen her body as she gathered herself tightly back together. She stood straight and tall with her hands down at her side. She fought the urge to clench her hands, but she knew that Hotch and JJ were looking intently at her. She knew that clenched hands showed signs of distress. 

"Emily ..." JJ started to say when Emily quickly cut her off. "I'm fine." She said in a mono toneless voice. She looked over at Hotch. "Sir, is there a case that needs the team for?"

Hotch looked over at JJ and than back at her. "No cases yet." JJ said.

"I see." Emily nodded tightly. She crossed her arms across her chest. "All a sudden all the monsters are now at bay that they don't need the BAU to go out and capture them and put them where they belong." She didn't realize that her voice harden and there was an angry light in her eyes. 

Hotch finally spoke, "Where do they belong?"

Emily turned her eyes to look steady in his eyes, "In the pit of hell. Crying for help and receiving done. Begging to have the suffering torture to end, but have everlasting pain and suffering." She swallowed the bile that had rose up in her throat.

"Is your head in the game?" Hotch asked his lips straight line. He stared deeply into Emily's eyes. "Or will you go with your heart and do something that you will regret." 

"The bloody monsters won't win, Sir. Not with me and not with all the innocent people in the world whom are counting on me to help." Emily said in a steady voice. 

Hotch nodded tightly.

"Unlock the door now, Sir, I have work that I need to do." Emily said tightly clenching her arms. She hugged them tightly against her chest.

"Not yet." Hotch said in a soft voice. 

"Please Sir," Fear entered her eyes once more as she looked straight at the door knob. She heard Hotch's voice as if it was far away. "You aren't yourself yet, Emily. Take the time to gather your wits about you."

JJ's face suddenly appeared in front of her, "Please Emily, trust me to help you gather yourself." Emily closed her eyes briefly as she took a few deep swallow breaths. She slowly opened her eyes and saw JJ's compassionate eyes locked into her very own.

"I'm fine." Emily said breathing evening as she pulled herself straight and tall once more. "Time to get back to work." She walked passed JJ and over to the door. She stopped before she reached the door and she turned her head to the right and looked Hotch straight in the eye. 

Hotch simply reached for the door knob and he turned the lock. He turned the handle and pulled open the door and allowed her to pass through. He waited for JJ to follow behind and than he left the room himself. 

**SIMPLY DEALING WITH THE EVENTS**

JJ sat up and looked over her couch at her front door. She sighed deeply, she didn't want to see anyone at the moment. All she wanted to do was to think about the days events. She wanted to lie back down on her blaze overstuffed sofa and drown herself in her brown study. 

The knocking on the door started once more, and she sighed knowing that whomever was on the other side of her door wouldn't leave. Not on their own accord. She sighed deeply as she turned and got off her couch. Whomever was on the other side of that door was going to have hell to pay. She closed the distance and put her hands on her dead bolts and than grabbed the handle and jerked the door open. Too see Spencer's started face. 

"Spence ... it's you." JJ said in a slightly breathless voice. She held open the door and moved backwards for the young genius to enter. 

Spencer walked into the hallway and turned around and watched JJ as she closed her front door and locked all the locks. "I tried to call your cell, but it went to voice mail. I got worried." He said as he raised his right hand and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

JJ turned around and leaned against her door with her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry Spence, I had to be by myself for a while." She sighed deeply. "Hotch understood and he told me that I only had to answer if it was him calling."

Spencer nodded his head. "I understand." He looked into her eyes. "I'll leave you than."

JJ pushed off her door and walked over and simply wrapped her arms around his back and pulled herself into him. She rested her head against his chest and closed his eyes. She felt his arms tighten themselves around her. "I'm glad that you are here Spence." 

Spencer simply leaned down and kissed the top of her head. JJ allowed Spencer to comfort her for a few more minutes before she pulled away. She reached out and took his hand and led him over to the couch and they both sat side by side.

She looked sideways at him and smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile." Spencer said softly as he reached with his free hand and traced her jaw line. 

She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the simple touch that was being offered to her. She opened her eyes and just stared into his compassionate eyes, "Nothing is the same anymore." His hand stood still. 

She leaned forward and captured his mouth in her own and she quickly slipped her tongue into his mouth as soon as he opened it. She felt his arms go around her body as she moved her right arm around his neck and her left arm around his waist. She felt him lift her slightly and she was quickly pulled into his chest. 

Spencer deepened the kiss as he quickly moved his hands down to her waist and he untied her bathrobe. His hands slipped up her chest and he quickly managed to yank the robe off of her shoulders and back. He felt her jerk his jacket off his back. He was suddenly on his back with her on top of him.

JJ hands quickly went down to his pants waist and jerked his shirt out. Her her hands rushed up to the top and started to unbutton any buttons that could come undone. She was upset when the buttons didn't come undone quickly enough, she finally put her hands on either side of the shirt and she broke the kiss as she tugged and she felt the buttons fall onto her chest.

Spencer lowered his head and began to kiss the right side of her shoulders blade as he quickly unbuttoned her top. He smiled into her blade as his hands felt her bare breast. He heard her moan. He raised his head and found her face within an inch of his own, he quickly slammed his mouth back on hers. 

JJ's hands quickly jerked his shirt off his back and soon managed to remove his pants and boxers. She felt his hardness against her bottoms. She wanted the material removed from her body. She didn't want anything to separate her from Spencer Reid. She pushed up with her hips and was glad that he read her message. She felt his hands on her waist and she slightly lifted her butt so he could quickly jerk her pants and underwear down, she lowered her hips and broke the kiss. Her clothing came off her and she simply stared into his eyes.

Spencer stared deeply into her eyes as he held himself above her, his right hand reached up and ran lightly down her check. He brought his hand to her lips and traced the swollen lips. He looked into her eyes and read her desire in them. He lowered his head and captured her mouth with his once more as he slowly lowered himself and entered her.

JJ gasped as she felt him enter her, her hands wrapped around his back and her nails started to rake up and down his back as they found their rhyme. She was the one who quicken the pace, he thrust down deeper and deeper and she quickly met his thrust as her hips buckled up. She demanded him to be rough with her, she didn't want gentleness she wanted to feel the pain of release. She needed it to feel alive once more. He understood this. He willing gave her everything she needed and craved.

She quickly demanded more than she was getting, she moved her hands from his back and around to his front. With the palms of her hands she pushed him up and she quickly brought her upper body up and managed to push him onto the floor with her moving right beside him. It was her time to dish out the punishment.

Spencer's hands quickly moved to her waist and he held her tightly as he quickly sat up and he felt her legs wrap around him. He felt himself go even deeper than before in her. He felt her tighten even more and he knew that if he didn't find release soon than he would explode. But he knew that she wasn't ready to be released yet so he willed all his emotions into pleasing her. He lifted his head to meet her lowered head and he captured her mouth in his once more.

JJ wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper intoxicated kiss, she rocked her hips demanding that he finished her off. She was so close to her release and she knew he was totally ready. With one last drop she finally her tightness clench around him and she felt his release just as she let herself go. She cried into his mouth as she pulled him even closer to her.

Spencer pulled away from her face and he just gazed into her eyes as their rhyme slowed down to a relaxing lazy motion and he watched as she lowered herself backwards and he moved along side her, not wanting to be apart from her as he laid on top of her. He felt her sweat mingle along side his as he slowly and gently thrust in and out. 

JJ let her hands slide from around his shoulders and up to cup his face as they finally came together once more. She smiled as he slowly rolled over and laid at her side. She moved quickly over so that she could wrap her arms around his waist and feel his arms around her own. She rested her check against his heaving chest and closed her eyes.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. New Developments

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**NEW DEVELOPMENTS**

**THE FIRST BREAK**

**(This is the only light chapter you folks are going to get in this story. And even than it's not so light).**

Spencer looked over and saw JJ had finally fallen into a peaceful sleep. He smiled as he moved his right foot so he could kick the blanket that had been lying on the couch closer to where he could reach it with his hand. He took his right hand off of JJ's body and pulled the blanket so it was covering them. He wrapped his arm back around the slim body of Jennifer Jareau and he watched her sleep.

He loved how her eyes lids lightly flicked on her eye bone as she entered dream land. He felt her arms tighten around him but in a relaxed fashion so he knew that she wasn't stressed any longer. He leaned down and gently kissed the top of her head. He didn't need to sleep much in life, how could he his mind was always on and running. At rapid speed. Beyond rapid actually. Spencer actually did the math on how much sleep he required when he was eight years old. It was on the low side, although at times he wished he could just close his eyes and drift off to dreamland. He had heard that it is a wonderful feeling.

He touched the realm of dreamland a few times since joining the BAU – he had finally met the woman whom was his soul mate, Jennifer Jareau. But he could never have come close to dream or fantasize about what had just taken place. He knew that he wouldn't sleep a wink this night, no he just wanted to watch JJ sleep. If he only had one night to have JJ in his arms than he was going to make the most of it.

**SUNRISE ONTO A NEW DAY**

JJ slowly opened her blue eyes and found Spencer Reid's brown ones looking down at hers. She slowly unwrapped her right arm from around his waist and lifted it and ran it slowly down his jaw line. She watched as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the simple touch. "Morning." She whispered.

"Morning." He said opening his eyes and looking at in the eyes once more.

"Are you mad at me?" JJ asked softly as her hand reached his chin.

"Why would I be mad at you JJ?" Spencer softly asked.

"I took advantage of you." JJ simply said.

Spencer remained silent and JJ couldn't read his face. Which was truly odd because most times she could read clearly what was in his mind, even if she just had a side look of his face. She slowly pulled away bring some of the blanket with her.

Spencer sat up quickly and wrapped his arms around JJ and pulled her closer to him. "You didn't take advantage of me, JJ. How could you when I'm so much in ..." He paused as he realized that he almost blurted out his true feelings.

JJ didn't look convinced, so he did the only thing he could think of to convince her. He leaned forward and captured her mouth with his own and he demanded access to her mouth. His tongue slipped inside her waiting mouth and he felt her melt in his embrace. He reached up and stroked the side of her face lightly.

JJ pulled away, "Hi." She smiled gently.

Spencer stood to his feet letting the blanket fall around JJ. He reached down and gently wrapped the blanket around JJ and picked her up in his arms. "Time to get you more comfortable, JJ." He said as he walked out of the living room and towards where her bedroom was located. He was relieved that the door was open. He walked in and gently placed JJ on her bed.

JJ reached out with her right hand and slowly ran her hand up her lovers butt. She looked up into his desire clouded eyes. She knew that her blue eyes were filled with passion that equaled his brown ones. She lifted her right eye brow and watched as he leaned sideways and lowered his head until his mouth captured hers once more. Her hand dropped from his skin but she was quickly happy once more touching him when she felt his hands on the blanket and she suddenly felt the blanket off her hot naked body.

She quickly reached around him and pulled him tightly against her and she gasped as she felt him once more deep inside her. She quickly set the pace once more as she buckled her hips upward to make him move even deeper. She broke the kiss as she cried out his name. She begged him to take her rougher and deeper. Too never stop.

He just wanted to please her so he did everything she demanded of him. He was rewarded once more as he felt her nails on his lower back and he felt the pain of her crawling and he knew that she broke skin once more. His hands gripped her more tightly and firmly as he brought her body even closer to her so he could thrust and thrust even more deeper. If he could he would thrust out the other side of her.

They both screamed each other's names as they climaxed and they slowly road the wave down until they were lying in each other's arms side by side trying to remain awake so they could enjoy the after glow.

Suddenly the phone rang and they groaned in their throats.

"It's your phone," Spencer said softly as he reached over and grabbed JJ's home phone from it's cradle. He looked at it and the name said HOTCH. He sighed as he silently handed her the phone and watched as she pushed the talk button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello Hotch," JJ said in her soft but normal voice. "I'm sorry, sir, but I left my cell downstairs when I went to bed." Her eyes lit up, "I see, I don't know why Spence isn't answering his phone. Perhaps he had a rough nite and finally fallen into sleep?"

Spencer mouth slowly turned into a smile and he bite his lip before his slight laugh ranged out. He didn't want to find out about JJ and him. Ever. Because he knew that Hotch would frown upon any office romance. Spencer wasn't even sure if what he and JJ shared was qualified as a romance. It probably was a one time thing, never to repeat. And never to talk about afterwards.

"Yes sir, I'll be at the office in an hour." JJ kept a eye on Spencer, "And Sir, no need to call Spencer again, I'll call him and if he doesn't answer than I'll go and pick him up. Yes Sir, and thank you Sir." She pulled the phone from her ear and pushed off. She sighed. "Looks like a new day is upon us." She pulled away and got out of bed and turned to face Spencer. "I would offer showering together, but we don't have time. I have a guest bathroom. It's down the hall." With that she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Spencer sighed as he got out of bed and walked from the bedroom and towards the guest bathroom was and quickly turned the water tap on to cold. He would need a very cold shower to help calm him down. The colder the better. He could just picture JJ in the shower with water dripping down her body ... His hand went to the tab and turned it all the way to freezing.

Spencer stepped from the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lanky waist. His eyes widen as he thought of something. "JJ, we actually need to go back to my apartment. I need to get fresh clothes." He opened the door of the bathroom. "I can't go to the office with a ripped shirt."

JJ poked her head out of her bedroom. "No need, Spence." She said with a smile as she stepped back into her bedroom. She had all ready gotten dressed in gray slacks and a long sleeved pale blue silk button down blouse. She walked over to her mirror and started to brush out her hair.

Spencer walked into the bedroom and stopped short as he found a set of clothes on the bed. Men clothes. His style of clothes. He looked over at JJ who still had her back to him but he could see her smiling face through the mirror. "I had a feeling." She said with a slight shrug.

Spencer quickly put the clothes on and was tucking his shirt into his pants as he felt JJ walk up behind him and wrap her arms around him. He closed his eyes as he simply enjoyed her closeness. He felt her rest her check on his back for a moment before she let him go. He opened his eyes and watched her walk to her closet. His eyes widen in surprise as she pulled out his favorite brown sweater. The sweater that he thought he had lost a one of the many seedy hotel rooms.

She walked over and held out the sweater to him. "You left it at the office, I meant to give it back to you the next day. But I forgot." She watched as he slipped the sweater on. She reached out and began to button up the sweater to be the way that Spencer liked it.

"I'll give it back to you," Spencer said husky. JJ's blue eyes looked up into his and she simply nodded. She let his sweater go and walked from the room. Spencer followed her and together they left her home and got into her car. Spencer in the passenger seat.

**AT THE OFFICE**

JJ pulled into her parking space and saw in relief that no one was in the parking garage. She turned and faced Spencer. "I was thinking if we don't have to leave town tonight, perhaps you would like to have dinner at my place. I'll cook."

Spencer turned and smiled. "I would love that. Thanks." He wanted to reach over and touch JJ's check but he was very mindful of the security cameras. Matter of fact one camera was stationed right outside JJ's door. So any move would be picked up and whomever was watching it could perhaps contact Strauss and than all hell would break loose.

"Spence," JJ paused. She looked into Spencer's open eyes and smiled softly. "Thanks." She whispered.

Spencer could only nod; because he knew if he opened his mouth he would sprout that he had never stopped loving her and asking her to marry him. He very well knew that JJ wasn't ready for that proclamation. He was content with what they had now. Whatever it was.

JJ nodded and turned and opened her door and got out of the car, Spencer followed and he looked over the car's top and saw that JJ had worked her face into the face that she used for work. The face of the BAU. He closed his door and walked around the back of the car and walked along side JJ to the elevator that would carry them up to the office.

As soon as the elevator door slid open on their floor Spencer felt JJ tense up. He sighed inwardly as he realized that today wasn't going to be any different than any other day from the past two months. The tension among the team would not ease until Emily has completely healed. Spencer wasn't counting on that , not by a long shot. How the hell can you heal from rape?

Spencer held open the door for JJ to pass him, he felt her arm on his stomach before she passed him. He looked over at saw that Emily was sitting at her desk with her back straight her head straight up. He let the door go as he followed JJ down the isle of the desk. He wasn't surprised that she made a special trip past the section of the desk where he, Morgan and Emily sat. He had been watching JJ ever since Emily returned to work and JJ always made the special trip.

He stopped at his desk and pulled his messenger bag from across his shoulders and put the handle on the back of his chair and he took a seat. He watched as JJ paused briefly and look at Emily and just waited. When nothing came from the older woman, she continued on her way to the staircase that led up to her, Hotch and Rossi's offices.

"So you and JJ car pooled this morning ..." Morgan said in a bright cheery voice, but Spencer could tell that it was forced.

Spencer shrugged his shoulders. "I over slept and JJ had to drive to my place to wake me up. She offered a ride seeing how I was running her late also."

Morgan's upper lip lifted and a very true sparkle entered his eyes but he didn't say anything more.

Emily suddenly stood up and walked down the isle towards the stair case. Morgan face returned to it's lately normal impassive look. He pushed back his chair and stood up once more. "Hotch called a meeting as soon as you and JJ made it into work."

Spencer stood to his feet. "A new case?" His head tilted to the right.

"He didn't say." Morgan shrugged. "I mean usually all new cases go through JJ and so far she hasn't said anything about finding one that needs our attention."

He led the way to the staircase and led the way up.

Spencer followed Morgan into the conference room and saw Emily sitting in the right hand corner where her back was firmly against the wall and she kept a warily eye on the rest of the team. Her body language said 'No contact. Don't even think of coming near me.' He walked over to the coffee maker and grabbed a mug, he turned his head. "Would you like a cup, Emily?"

"No thank you." Emily said in a toneless voice. He nodded and turned back to the coffee maker. He felt JJ walk into the room and he turned his head once more and looked into JJ's eyes. "Would you like a cup?"

JJ nodded and walked over and sat down in the seat that was next to his own and she turned her body slightly so she could put herself in a position in case Emily needed her. Spencer turned back to the coffee maker and poured JJ's mug and than his own. He fixed the coffee's just the way he and JJ liked them and than carried both mugs to the table. He set JJ's mug in front of hers and sat down and took a ship of his very own.

Spencer turned and saw that Morgan was watching him and JJ very closely. He glared at his best friend quickly and turned away before Hotch could notice when he walked into the room with Rossi at his side.

"I have been formally informed that we are no longer going to be getting as many cases as we usually do." Hotch said after he had walked around the table and stood in front of the table.

"What the hell," Morgan sat forward in his chair as he stared incredibleness up into his team leaders face. "We are the best team for the job, man, I mean I don't want to toot our horn or anything. But come on we are the best." He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"It's out of my hands," He looked over and around the table. "You are free to ask to be reassigned of course, if you feel your consciences are leading you to do so." He looked meaningfully and the longest at Morgan and Rossi. He quickly had skipped over Emily, JJ and Reid; he very well knew what their answers would be.

"I came back to fill in for Jason, I'm here until he decides to return." Rossi said in a firm quiet voice as he looked into Hotch's eyes.

Hotch nodded with a thin line as a smile, he turned to look at Morgan and saw the younger man wrestle with his conscience to see where he truly belonged. Here at the office with his team mate who was dealing with an life altering tragedy or out there protecting the victims from the unsubs.

Morgan looked up into Hotch's eyes and nodded firmly. "You guys are my family, and I don't abandon family." His eyes swifted towards Emily and than quickly away as he saw her head bowed. He sighed softly to himself and looked back into Hotch's eyes.

Hotch nodded firmly. "Well, I just wanted everyone to know what was going on and why JJ won't be getting as many cases as usual."

"What about Gracia?" JJ asked looking around the room and not seeing her best friend there.

"She'll be assigned to a few teams, she's still needed 24/7." Hotch said, and opened his mouth to speak more but than Emily stood up and walked out of the room. The team simply watched her go and than turned and looked at one another.

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

_**Author's Note: I know that this would never happen at the FBI or the BAU, but for the interest of this story I had to give the team fewer cases than what they normally have. At least for a while. Don't worry they will still have to go out in the field and find unsubs and it will effect Emily big time. **_


	6. The New BAU Team

**CHAPTER SIX**

_A/N: Ok this story is taking place in episode two of season three. But I'm working it where Hayley had left Aaron several months previous and that they had all ready divorced. It will make the story run more smoothly this way._

**THE NEW BAU TEAM**

Rossi walked into Hotch's office and shut the door. The meeting had ended the moment that Emily had silently walked from the conference room. He walked over and sat down in the chair opposite Hotch's desk. "So you went to Erin." He said with a knowing look at his boss; whom truly was his equal.

Hotch just looked into the older man's eyes and drew his lips into a tight line.

"I don't blame you, Aaron. I figured if Erin had made the suggestion her self that you may have an up roar." David said calmly. "But I still don't get why Erin didn't have your ass to the wall for allowing Emily into the house. Especially without her vest on."

"Joe would have raped her still, even if Emily had worn her vest." Aaron sighed deeply. "I shouldn't have allowed her to go in, not without back up. I shouldn't have gone to her apartment and asked her to accompany me on the case. She would have remained in D.C. until we got back. I could have talked her out of the transfer. She would have been safe and whole." He lowered his eyes on to the desk.

"You can't beat yourself up over this, Aaron. What's done is done." David said in a steady voice. "Now you just have to be strong for Emily. You have to be her support system." He could remain calm because what happened to Agent Emily Prentiss had happen two weeks before he decided to take Jason Gideon's place on the team. He was the outsider so he could be in control. He looked at Aaron's lowered eyes. "How long have you been in love with Emily Prentiss." He didn't have to state it as a question. It was a fact.

Aaron sighed as he looked up, "Ever since she first walked into my office with the box of her things for her desk." He shook his head. "It was just a crush was all, I was loyal to Hayley. Always had been throughout our entire marriage. I wouldn't have cheated on Hayley."

"But you had, Aaron, in your heart you had all ready cheated and left Hayley." David said with a shrug.

"She knew. Hayley knew. She knew the first moment she saw Emily and I together. But she also knew that I would remain loyal to her and Jack. That I would always stay true to her and our high school dreams." Aaron softy said as he thought of his ex wife Hayley. His high school girl friend. The only woman whom had shared his bed. "That's why she began to get madder than ever about my job. That is why she ultimately turned to someone else. She knew she was the one who had to leave."

_Aaron knocked on the door to Hayley's new small house. He stood back and waited for his ex wife to open the door. He just prayed to God that HE wasn't there. He wasn't in the mood for the jackass of a man that Hayley had chosen to be in her bed. _

_The door opened and Hayley looked out. Her face had worked into a harden expression when she first saw him but than she broke as she fully took him in. "Oh my God, Aaron, what happened." She pulled him into a tight hug and just simply held him as he broke down. She held him out there on the darken door step with just the porch light glowing on them._

_He finally managed to pull himself together long enough for her to pull away and pull him into her home. He looked around and was relieved that Jack was no where in sight._

"_He's sound of asleep in his bed." Hayley softly said taking his hand in hers and led him into the cozy living room. She sat him down on the couch and she walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured half of a glass of brandy for him and a white wine for herself. She turned and walked over and sat down next to Hotch and handed him the brandy. His hands shook slightly as he lifted it up to his lips and he took a deep drink. He lowered the glass and she noticed that he had drunk half of the glass. "What has happened, Aaron?"_

"_Emily, she's been raped." Aaron breathed out and tears fell down his checks._

_Hayley's heart went out to the woman whom had stolen Aaron's heart away from her. She had been angry at first when she first discovered the truth ... that Aaron didn't love her any more. That he loved Emily Prentiss ... the woman whom had taken Elle Greenaway's place in the team. She had hated Emily when she saw that Emily returned Aaron's feelings. But never in a million years would she wish this on the woman. _

_In time Hayley had come to realize that her and Aaron's love had run it's course. So she turned into an evil nasty bitch to drive Aaron out of her arms and out of their marriage. She finally had a affair and knew that Aaron knew when her lover had called the house and than her cell phone after Aaron had picked up the house phone. After Aaron left for a case she had packed up Jack and herself and filed for divorce. Aaron didn't even fight the divorce. _

"_I'm so sorry ... " Hayley didn't know what else to say. She just watched as Aaron lifted the glass back up and finished the brandy in the glass. He stood up and walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed the brandy bottle and walked back to the couch and sat down and poured a full glass of brandy. _

"_I didn't get in there in time to protect her, I got in there just as that monster was slamming into her." He whispered as he lifted the glass and gulped down his third full brandy. He didn't lower the glass until he had drunk every single drop. His hands were still steady as he poured another full glass. "I pretty much forced her to come with me to join the team. I told her that she didn't belong anywhere else but at the BAU. That too prove her true loyalty to us to grab her ready bag and get on that damn plane with me." He swallowed his third glass of brandy and slammed it down on the coffee table. He poured out his fourth glass. _

_Hayley noticed that his hand began to shake. _

"_I should have just kept away from her apartment when I was on my way to the air port. She would have still been in D.C. By the time I returned home. I could have just gone to her and convinced her to stay. Gracia made sure that her transfer was lost in the system." He said as he took another long drink and lowered the now half empty glass. "But I just had to be the top dog and win over Strauss and show her that I was the team leader and I could still convince at least ONE of my fallen team members back in the field."_

_Hayley reached over and tried to take the bottle from his death gripe, but he just turned drunken shiny eyes on hers and she knew that it wasn't worth it. That he needed to drink until he could remember nothing. She would just remove Jack in the morning before he could see his father._

"_I could have just kept her at the police station. Kept her safe. She would have fully understood. She knew she technically wasn't allowed in the field. But I wanted to show Strauss what we did out in the field so I brought her along. I even allowed her to go into the house with only Morgan's gun to protect her. She didn't even where a vest." He didn't brother with the glass any more. He just lifted the bottle and took a swing of the liquid inside. He lowered the bottle. He kept his eyes straight forward as he saw the scene once more._

"_She never pushed the panic button, I told her ten minutes and than get the hell out or just push the panic button. Ten minutes went by and no Emily, no single. I ordered everyone inside and we heard grunting nose in the work room." Another swing. And still another. Until there was just three swallows left of the bottle. "I kicked the door in and the only thing I saw was Joe Smith slamming into Emily. I could see how afraid and closed off she was. I managed to tell David, Joe's son to lower the gun that he had pointed at Emily. I yanked Joe out of Emily and just managed to catch her as she fell forward." _

_Aaron lifted the bottle to his lips and swallowed the last of the liquor and lowered the bottle. He reached over and picked up the half filled glass once more. "When Emily saw me she tried to pull away in fear. But I managed to free her body from the pillar and lower her onto the floor and put a blanket over her." He lifted the glass once more and took a deep swallow. "I backed away as I could tell how frighten Emily was. She didn't see me at all; she just saw Joe." The glass lifted and he finished the brandy. He lowered the glass and finally turned and looked at Hayley._

_It was amazing even after drinking a full bottle of brandy, Aaron Hotchner could still make out his ex wife clearly. It was as if the liquor hadn't hit his system. Even through he knew he was beyond the point of very drunk. His system had just simply shut down. "I hurt the woman whom I love beyond all reason, Hayley. I am solely the cause of the pain and suffering that my soul mate has to deal with for the rest of her life."_

_Hayley moved forward than and wrapped her arms around Aaron and pulled him into a tight hug and they both broke down._

_The next morning Hayley managed to get Jack out of the house before Aaron awoke. He had slept on the couch. He had left without a word to her._

David thought about Hayley. He wasn't surprised of her taking the lead and getting out of her marriage with Aaron. He had always figured that the end of the Hotchner marriage would be her doing, not Aaron's. He saw that his friend was deep in thought so he stood to his feet and walked from the office leaving the door open.

**GRACIA'S OFFICE**

Derek opened the door to Penelope's office and watched his Goddess hard at work on one of her many computers. "Hey sex kitten." He said in a light voice. No flirtatiousness in it.

She turned around after a second and took one look on his face, "You heard." She said in a soft low voice.

He nodded his head. "Emily isn't too pleased with the fact that she's the cause of the team not being out in the field any longer." He walked into the office and closed the door behind him. "Don't blame her, not one single bit. But I fully agree that the team wouldn't be the team without her."

"I just wish that I could be there full time for her, but they assigned me to all the other teams." Penelope sighed deeply.

"Hey baby girl, you are the best tech out there. The world needs you to help keep the monsters at bay. At least until we get back out there." Derek said sitting on the desk and taking Penelope's right hand into his and rubbing the back of her hand. "Look on the bright side, at least we get to spend more time together, sweet cakes."

"But I wish it wasn't at the cost of Emily." Penelope whispered as she felt tears roll down her checks.

"As do I, as do I." Derek whispered as his own tears fell freely.

**JJ's Office **

JJ had looked Spencer in the eyes and he knew to follow her to her office. He shut the door behind them and watched as she walked over to the fall wall and turned around and leaned her back against it. "I don't want to be alone tonight, Spence, will you have dinner with me and stay the night. I don't mean we have to sleep together again. Just ..." She lowered her eyes. "I just don't want to be alone."

"You aren't alone JJ, not ever." Spencer softly said from where he had remained standing right next to the closed door. "You have m ... the team. You have your family."

"Do I have you?" She raised her eyes and looked at him fully in the face.

"For as long as you will allow me in your life." Spencer said meeting her eyes. She smiled a softly smile before she pushed off the wall and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

**IN STRAUSS'S OFFICE**

Emily jerked the door open and walked into without a word, slamming the door behind her. She turned her eyes onto Erin whom had been waiting for her to come. "How dare you keep the team here, lift this stupid restraints and let them get back to doing what they do best. Saving the innocents."

"They each made their decisions." Erin said in a calm voice. "They have decided to stay here and go into a little retainment." She raised her right hand from the desk. "This won't last forever, Agent Prentiss."

"I don't buy that, Strauss. You are just using this situation to your own sick advantage. I won't have it." Emily snared looking at Erin. "You will tell my team that they don't have to be held back. That they need to get back to work."

Erin sighed. "Aaron came to me and told me that he wished the team to be off the list."

"You fucking lie." Emily snorted through her noise. She didn't raise her voice, matter of fact she just whispered.

"Aaron came to me the day you arrived back at work and requested that the top BAU team should remain close at him, and not always be in the field." Erin said. She watched as Emily turned white as a sheet, whiter than she had been since her attack and turned and fled from the office. She sighed deeply as she watched as the door closed behind the fallen agent.

**END CHAPTER SIX**


End file.
